


Gone From Me

by CatherynnStars



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Devil May Cry 3 Vergil, Emotions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Internal Conflict, Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Partnership, Pre-Devil May Cry 3, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherynnStars/pseuds/CatherynnStars
Summary: For years, Vergil traveled alone in a quest for more information about his father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Or, more importantly, information on how to surpass his father in strength, to gain the power that was his birthright. Prior to his resurrection of the Temen-ni-gru, he meets a young woman, Mariana, who may prove to be more useful than he initially thought a human woman could be. Her life is changed when she meets the half-devil, and enters into a partnership with the mysterious man, but is mentally and physically pushed to her limits more than once while working with him. Unwilling to give up and show the weakness he mocks her about, she continues on the dangerous path with him and learns more about the true nature of his plans. She’s determined to show him that humanity isn’t a weakness, but fears that he is willing to pay any price to achieve his goals, even if it puts their world in danger. Vergil's journey has forced him to disregard human emotions up until now, and he must choose the vulnerability that comes with humanity, or cast all of this aside to finally accomplish his dream of obtaining the power of his father, Sparda.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Stories

The tinny jingle of bells rang through the small front room of the bookstore as the door to the shop opened. A woman poked her head around the side of a bookshelf, amber eyes looking through dark brown wispy bangs to meet the tall man’s bright blue ones. She stepped out from behind the large shelf with a small stack of books in her arms and set them on the front desk, catching the sleeve of her tan cardigan between the stack momentarily. She scowled briefly at the books, before turning to flash her best customer service smile at the white haired man. 

“Hi, is there anything I can help you with today?” The woman brushed some dust off of her periwinkle button up as she spoke, the smile not doing much to hide the slight exhaustion he could hear as she spoke. 

Vergil glanced around the room, looking at the packed bookshelves to the knickknacks on the front desk and back to the woman. It was a small place, and very plain, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see if their books were of any use to him. Perhaps there was more in another room, or at least he hoped. He had thought the town’s proximity to the island of Fortuna, where his father was said to rule once, would mean it would be easy to find literature on Sparda. It was still a distance away, but closer than his childhood home had been. So far, he had found nothing of the sort in other places nearby. Nothing new, at least. He needed to learn more about how his father accomplished what he did, and guidance for what he had to do in order to obtain the great power locked within himself. He doubted, however, that a business as small as this would have anything remotely close to what he was looking for, but it was worth asking if he was already here. 

“Is this a library, or a bookstore?” He asked, locking eyes with the woman once more. 

The woman shrugged, “A little bit of both. This section up front is for sale, and there’s reference rooms in the back half of the shop and downstairs. Coffee is also in the back, if that suits you. Is there something I can help you look for?” 

“Do you have any information on Fortuna, or the Dark Knight Sparda?”

“Fortuna’s history books may have some information on him, so I can show you those first. They’re in the reference books downstairs with other geography books and maps.” 

Vergil thought for a moment, before inquiring once more, “What about information on just Sparda?” 

“Sparda himself? There might be stories in some books, I might have to look into that for you, if you have time I can-”

“That’s fine,” he said, cutting her off, “I’ll look at the books on Fortuna first.” He didn’t feel like wasting time waiting around for her to fumble with a hunt for a book that may not even be in her possession.

“Okay, follow me right through here then.” 

The woman turned, walking through an archway that led to the other half of the building. Vergil followed her lead, reflecting on his journey so far. He knew that traveling to the island city itself would probably prove to be the most beneficial for him, but he had found some useful books in stops along the way. Sometimes it just took patience, and a lot of reading, to find even just one page that was worth his search. If the quality of information in the books on Fortuna were low, then he had little faith that this shop had any useful books on Sparda. However, he wouldn’t leave without at least skimming every page that may hint at what his next step should be in his hunt for more power. 

She opened a door at the far end of the other room, turning back to check that he was still following, and started down the stairs. They were silent as they walked, the only sound coming from his heavy boots on each step. Just a few seconds later, they had both reached the bottom of the steps and she quickly took a look at the shelves in front of her. The basement had books lining the walls of most of the room, with a few shelves in rows through the middle. There were a couple of desks and chairs set up throughout, set up in spaces between the shelves along walls. Nobody else was present, but that was preferable for Vergil. It wasn’t as well-lit as the upstairs, and the vintage decor had a few mismatched items that made him think that few people made their way down here. At least he could focus on what he needed without others talking nearby, or walking up and down aisles around him, like in other libraries. 

“Alright, over here should have some of what you’re looking for.” She said, walking towards a section against the far right corner of the room. He followed her once more, still silent. 

She held her arms open, gesturing to the books in front of them, “This should be it. If there’s anything else you need, my name’s Mariana. You can look for me up front, or my father is around too, if you can’t find me. Hope you find what you’re looking for!” The young woman, Mariana, smiled at Vergil once more. His gaze swept over the titles on spines, not meeting her eyes once. The smile she wore faltered momentarily and her eyebrows came together in confusion, unable to read the stoic man. She searched his face for some sign of acknowledgement, but accepted that this man was already fixated on the books in front of him and started back up the stairs. 

He didn’t have much hope that their humble store would have much of what he needed, but he wouldn’t leave without at least making an effort to look. Maybe the woman would be able to find the other books while he was busy down here, like she offered. She didn’t look terribly busy when he walked in. 

Vergil finally decided on one of the larger books, with  _ Founding of Fortuna _ written along the side in peeling metallic print. It wasn’t one he had seen before, and thought it would be a good place to start. He settled into a nearby seat, skimming the contents of the book briefly. There were some illustrations of features around the island and maps, but one illustration caught his eye. He landed on a sketch of a man with slicked back hair and a monocle, and though the sketch wasn’t in color and cut off just below the man’s shoulders and jeweled cravat, Vergil was certain he knew who it was. After staring at the portrait for a few seconds, he flipped back to the front, and began to read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the fic that I've been working on for the last....long time haha. Long story short, I had written most of a DMC3 era story years ago, then was too afraid to share work with anyone until recently. Much thanks to my phenomenal online friends, and the endless encouragement and support from the DMC community I'm part of. I also wouldn't be here with her if it weren't for my best friend who has been writing with me since middle school, and has been my "beta reader" even when I wasn't posting anywhere. 
> 
> I have so much to share, but a lot is for later in the series and I just wanted to get this OC shared because DMC3 is how I got my start in the series and writing for it. I'm currently rewriting her origin, and have to add many missing parts, ~~so uploads may be weekly sometimes, but am shooting for a Wednesday & Saturday upload schedule! ~~
> 
> Please let me know what your thoughts are, it'll be a huge motivator! I have a lot planned for these two, and a lot of Vergil ideas I'd like to explore from this period in time. Either way, thank you for checking her story out.


	2. An Old Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariana is a little curious about the man who has suddenly been coming around daily, and decides to try to get to know more about him.

Over the course of the next week and a half, Vergil found himself returning to the bookstore. He had been pleasantly surprised by the books he found, but irritated when the woman up front had denied his request to take them home that first day. 

“Sorry,” she had said firmly, “reference books don’t leave the shop. I’d be happy to write down what you were reading so you can come back to it another time.” 

He had left the store annoyed, but took the young shopkeep up on her offer to write the titles down for him. There was space in the basement to sit and write down any notes of interest to him, and much of his time today would consist of taking down useful information from some of the last books they had available that he hadn’t gone through yet. Most of the time, he was able to work in peace, undisturbed. Sometimes there would be a few people throughout the course of the day strolling through, looking at reference materials or doing some sort of paperwork at the shabby little workstations. None ever spoke to him, except the woman every once in a while. She often was the one to greet him, ask him if he would be working on the same “project”, and wish him luck before he headed to the basement. He enjoyed the solitude however, and this is primarily what kept him coming back. 

Vergil flipped over a page in the large, out-of-date looking book, tan with worn text on the front and a few pages ready to fall out. He sighed, reading over information that he had already obtained from a couple of other books. He must have read the same story in several different ways and it was getting him nowhere near his goal. The half devil was tapping his fingers against the bookshelf, starting to get slightly annoyed with his lack of progress for the day. 

“You must be really interested in that story, huh?” Vergil glanced up to see Mariana standing at the end of the aisle. Her dark eyes sparkled with curiosity, and looked at the book in his hands and then back to his face. His attention went back to the words on the page, and he ignored her inquiry. She never visited him downstairs, and he didn’t care to engage with her now. There was work to be done, and he had to focus. Once he was done with this shop, he could move on and be a few steps closer to accomplishing what he had to. 

“The story about Sparda, is that what you’re reading about still?” Mariana asked once more, a little louder. She didn’t take too kindly to being ignored, and took a step closer hoping to get a better look at the old text. 

“And what might make you say that?” He answered coldly, thinking his attitude would shoo her away. Even if he wasn’t content with his current selection, Vergil was displeased with being interrupted.

“You’ve been around here quite a few times, reading those books,” the brunette shrugged, “I picked one up and read it. Does it mean something to you?” Vergil didn’t answer at first, and his jaw tensed when she asked the last question. She talked too much.

“Who exactly are you to be asking?” 

“Well, my father owns the shop, and I work here every day. More than half the time I see you nowadays.” 

“Is that a problem?”

“No, I’m just curious as to why someone would be that interested in an old myth.” 

The slightest smirk flashed on his face and he paused his reading to peer at her, “Is that how you see it? A ‘myth’?” 

“That’s all it’s ever been to me I guess,” she crossed her arms as she spoke and took another step closer, “Is it something more to you?” 

“I suppose it is,” his tone wasn’t as sharp as before, but he still wasn’t very open to her inquiries. 

“You look like him,” she said thoughtfully, her gaze sweeping from his slicked back hair to his intricate jacket, “Sparda. The way they describe him, and draw him. You look like him.” 

“I get that a lot.” 

“You know, you look like a different guy in town too, just opened up some run-down shop. I’ve mistaken him for you more than once. Are you two related?” 

He breathed in sharply, and looked back down at the book, which normally would have been thrown down and left on the shelf by now. She was too nosy. Why was she asking so many questions? However, something kept him in place, entertaining the young woman’s questions longer than he meant, “You could say that.” 

“I’ve never seen him in here. I’ve mostly seen him around that old building, or grabbing an ice cream sundae.” 

“He’s not much of a reader. Picture books are as far as he goes.” 

“Are you-” 

“You ask a lot of personal questions for someone who doesn’t know the person they’re talking to.” He said, cutting her off. He tried to do so in a joking manner, but when he didn’t hear a response from her he looked up and saw she was slightly flustered. They stared at each other for a few moments more, a bright pink blush slowly coloring her cheeks. She quickly turned, and rushed back to whatever she was meant to be doing. Vergil stared at her retreating figure for a second before looking back to his book. 

“Hmph. An odd one.” 

* * *

Two days later, Vergil returned as usual for what he thought would be his last day visiting the shop. Small as it was, it proved to be much more helpful than he anticipated. The girl hadn’t spoken to him since their brief conversation the other day, simply greeting him if she saw him and letting him be on his way. She had been downstairs on occasion, to put books away, but avoided saying anything to him. He thought that perhaps he had chased the curious girl away, and though any normal human would have felt guilty, he couldn’t muster up many human feelings since his mother’s death. Even so, he felt they were unnecessary. What good would emotions do, if he wanted to gain as much power as his father had? No. He wanted to surpass his father. Without power, nothing could be protected, and he-

“Um…” his thoughts were interrupted by Mariana, who had walked up to his table with books in her arms. He raised an eyebrow at her, more curious than displeased this time. He didn’t really care if her feelings had been hurt before, but if they had been, he was interested in why she bothered to interact with him again. She sighed, and put the three books down in front of him. 

“I picked these up the other day. I highly doubt it will be of any use to you, but I thought you...possibly might want to have them. I thought the information was interesting, and more along the lines of what you would be looking for.” Mariana kept her eyes low, but peeked at Vergil’s face to see if he had any reaction to her offer. He felt slightly surprised, and examined the cloth covers of the newest additions to the stack in front of him. He didn’t respond immediately, making her think he was dissatisfied. However, before she could defend herself, he spoke. 

“They look helpful enough,” he murmured, first book already open and eyes gliding across the first page. Mariana couldn’t quite explain it, but the sentence made her content. A smile crossed her face, and she walked away to leave the man to focus on his new findings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe much of this chapter to my friend, HylianTactician (her twitter handle, since she doesn't have an Ao3). A lot of this was written in a oneshot of my char's first meeting with Vergil, and I was able to incorporate it into this with some tweaking and additions of my own. 
> 
> Next chapter should get things going a bit more in the action direction, and start their "journey" together. Bit more from her perspective as well. Thank you again for all the support and love from everyone!


	3. Son of Sparda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where their journey begins.

Mariana drummed her fingers on the desk she was leaning against, lost in thought. Some days at the shop were endless, with nothing but dusty tomes and her imagination to keep her occupied. Since her mother passed away, things had been quiet, borderline boring. Day in and day out, she worked with her father to fill shelves, water plants, and organize his research if he had any due. Her reminiscing found her reflecting on her father, how he had become more wary about letting her go off to do work on her own. Her chest tightened thinking about her mother, her fiery spirit extinguished too soon. Mariana had always been careful, training with her mother to join her in hunting down demons or lost artifacts for nearby cities and surreptitious organizations. Unfortunately, the mother-daughter jobs had only just started when her mother became ill. Once it was just Mariana and her father, she saw a sharp decrease in the amount of errands he had her run. She was certain that his way of coping with her death was to keep his daughter close, out of harm’s way, even if it meant less work to keep them both busy. 

“Ria? Are you busy with anything?” Her father’s deep voice brought her back to the present time. His short frame stood in the archway separating the front and back rooms, the yellow light from the lamp overhead accentuating the fine lines on his face. 

She blinked back tears, not wanting to appear upset in front of him. If he saw her crying, he may crumble himself. 

“Just busy with my next job, if that’s what you have for me.” She said hopefully, flashing him a forced smile to cover up any remnants of grief still apparent on her face. 

He shook his head, chuckling and walking towards the wooden desk his daughter was still seated at, “I’m sure a trip around the building would be adventurous enough for you. Can you make sure nobody else is in the shop? It’s time to close, and I have to quickly wrap up some work that’s due.” He gave her a small smile, eyes apologetic before he busied himself with paperwork she had inadvertently ignored thanks to her daydreaming. 

She stood up and sighed, “I can do that. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone here all day though, so I’ll be right back to help lock up.” He caught her in a sideways hug before she walked off, delivering a peck to the top of her head and a quick “thank you” in response. 

A faint buzzing from the lights above and her own steps across the carpeted floor were all she heard as she checked each aisle and the lounge in the back. Not even a cushion on the well-worn sofa had been moved out of place today, or a single coffee cup or tea bag wrapper left on the counter like usual. After doing a thorough walkthrough upstairs and only finding some dust bunnies to say farewell to, she began to make her way to the basement. She realized that she hadn’t seen their most frequent customer, the reserved young man who spent most of every day downstairs. Maybe she had missed him this time, or maybe he was busy doing something other than reading their entire collection. 

“He’s an interesting one…” she murmured to herself as she took to the stairs. Sure enough, the man was standing by a tall bookcase with a novel in hand. He didn’t look up when she stepped towards him, either ignoring her or simply engrossed in the world he was reading about. 

“Excuse me, we’re-” Vergil’s attention was taken from the pages in front of him, but not because of her. A sudden thudding interrupted her speech, and her head snapped towards the ceiling in alarm. She strained her ears for any other hint of what could be going on, and thought she could hear her father shouting. Cold waves of panic and fear spread throughout her body, and she looked back at Vergil with wide eyes, too frozen to string together words for an explanation. 

Normally, he wouldn’t be so suspicious of some noises in any regular building, but seeing the woman on alert made Vergil curious- and cautious. His hand instinctively reached into his jacket, but before she could see what the man had hidden there was a crash and the sound of splintered wood. 

Their heads whipped towards the source of the sound, and before them were two spindly maroon demons, obsidian talons gripping the sides of bookcases at the entrance of the room. Crooked gashes cut into flesh made up their mouths, fangs protruding in a menacing manner, and they had smaller slits for nostrils. Instead of eyes, the demons had small, pale, horn-like protrusions scattered around their head. A rattling shriek pierced the air when they opened their maw, and the demons lunged towards Mariana and Vergil. 

As soon as the attack had begun, however, it was over. It took seconds for Vergil to unsheath his katana, the Yamato, and cut down the two demons targeting them. The demonic blade sliced through the monsters deftly, fragmented pieces hardened to stone before dissolving into the air. A loud  _ bang _ rang throughout the room, and he turned back towards the shopkeep with katana raised towards the next threat. To his surprise, he locked eyes with not a demon but the woman, holding a gun out in front of her. The fear had disappeared, eyes narrow and focused. 

Mariana took a moment to breathe before lowering the gun slightly. Her heart was still pounding, and though her gun was steady when she raised it, she felt a tremor in her hands when she lowered the weapon. Not a word was said between the two, both sizing the other up as they stood there. She wanted to ask him how he moved so fast, or why he had a weapon like that on him in the first place. But before she could speak the questions in her mind, she remembered the shouts she heard just before the two demons had charged at them. 

She holstered the gun once more, running past Vergil to step around the damage the demons had done to go upstairs. Her breathing was coming in short, quick breaths, and she started to feel lightheaded. Her heart was beating harder than before, almost burning her chest with the pressure. The fear gripped her tightly, clenching her muscles and making her limbs feel sluggish regardless of how fast she was moving. 

“ _ He could be okay _ ,” she thought, “ _ he might be hurt, but he’ll be okay.” _

The stairs were tricky, some having been crushed when the demons had made their way down to where the two were. Her shaking hands held onto the railing for help, pulling herself over the steps that were too damaged to set a foot on, and made her way up.

“ _ Dad _ !” She shouted, sprinting from the top of the stairs through to where she last spoke to her father. Tears started to blur her vision but she refused to cry until she knew for sure what happened to her father. 

She halted in the archway, just as her father did when he asked her to go around the building. Catching her breath, she took a moment to take in the destruction in the front room. One of the bookcases suffered extensive damage, and all that was left was shredded paper; leather book covers were lying askew and detached on the floor. The carpet was torn where the talons dug into the floor, and the desk where she spent most of her time lost in thought now had deep grooves in it. 

She walked forward hesitantly, unable to feel anything but her heartbeat. The oak desk had torn, blood-stained papers scattered around and on top of it, the books faring no better here than the ones on the shelves in front of it. As soon as Mariana's hand had felt one of the deep cuts, she pulled it away quickly as though the surface were burning her hand. However, she needed the support to keep her from falling over, and chose a different spot to place her hand. She closed her eyes, exhaling sharply before opening them to look behind the desk. 

As soon as her eyes registered the sight beside the desk a shocked cry escaped from her. She brought both hands up to her mouth to stifle her crying, and let the tears themselves flow freely. She knelt down on the floor by the mutilated body of her father and cried without shame, the tightness in her chest loosening with each renewed sob. He had been defenseless. If she had just been a little fast, or if they had closer a little earlier. All the “ _ what ifs _ ” ran through her head as she wiped tears from her eyes, cursing how fate had allowed the timing to be  _ just right _ for this to occur. 

“Those demons were looking for this. They shouldn’t be coming around again.” 

Mariana gasped when she heard the man from downstairs speak. Before standing up to face him, she wiped her eyes in an attempt to keep from crying in front of a stranger. She didn’t want him, or anyone, to see her so upset, but there was no hiding the redness around her eyes. 

“Looking for what?” She said hoarsely, and cleared her throat. He stood a few steps from the desk, and held out a thick book in his hands. 

“A book? The demons want a book.” 

“Not just any book. This one is a very useful one, detailing more about how Sparda sealed his powers away, and how one could go about obtaining them again.” 

“But that might not even all be true-why would they want that? Can they even read?” 

“Are you that dense that you don’t see why demons would want to unlock ultimate power? Those were clearly underlings working for a greater one.” 

“There’s a lot going on right now, so forgive me if I didn’t immediately assume that they were just demon  _ minions _ .” She snapped. 

“No need to worry. I’m taking this one with me. They won’t be returning.” He stated firmly, and began walking towards the door. 

“Wait,” she moved in front of the desk, holding a hand out, “what are you doing? Why are you looking into all of this? I can help you.” 

He paused, and peered at her curiously. “How could  _ you _ help  _ me,  _ a son of Sparda?” He spoke with disdain, as though the very thought of human help were sullying his father’s legacy. 

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, and she stammered her response, “I-I know how t-to get you other information...books, artifacts. I owe as much to you. You did stop those two demons. And a son of Sparda…” She was sure that if this man was what he said he was, that power was better in his hands than the creatures that destroyed everything around them. His father had saved humanity before, no doubt his kin would be just as honorable. He did save her life, even if he only did so to protect himself.

“You owe me nothing. Those demons were easy enough to dispose of. Besides, you’ll die just as quickly as your father did.” 

She flinched at the forthright remark about her father, “I won’t. I know how to fight, my mother used to-” she stopped abruptly, the reality of losing two parents having hit her. She reconsidered her words for a moment before continuing. “I need to do something to make use out of my life. I can help you do whatever you need, and I can find who or what was responsible for this and make sure they never harm another family. You have to take them out anyway, if they’re a threat to you following your father’s legacy.” 

He stood still in thought, considering the situation. Her last statement resonated with him especially. She was just another human, nothing special. But he understood her pain a little too well, her desperation for purpose and desire for revenge against those that hurt her. Hard as he may try to cast aside any feelings that link him to his humanity, he couldn’t shake the slightest bit of sympathy for her. An annoying reminder of his own failures to do what he had to for his family, endlessly gnawing at his mind and heart. She would only get in the way. Surely she wouldn’t be able to help him as much as she claimed, and soon enough she would be left behind, too weak to keep up. However, she had managed to get a shot at a demon, rather than remaining frozen by their threatening presence like many others would do. She did bring him useful books when he needed them. But the inherent danger and skill required to obtain what he sought far exceeded the skill required to obtain literature. His half-devil heritage meant he was built, mentally and physically, to withstand the horrors that awaited. 

After some time wrestling with his thoughts, he addressed her again. “Mariana, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“If you get in the way, I will not hesitate to leave you behind. If you die, it’s because of your own shortcomings as a human.” 

“Understood, son of Sparda.” 

Mariana met Vergil’s cool, calculating stare with a look of fierce determination. He could see a combination of emotions in her eyes. Sorrow, anger, courage, and a hint of distress. She hid it well though, he had to admit. If they were to work together, she would need to. He didn’t need to be around someone who was unable to control their emotions. 

“I’ll be back in a few days. You should have enough time to sort your...affairs. I also expect information on where I can find more useful tomes. You may choose to lead, or simply relay what you know. Remember, I will not allow you to hold me back if you prove to be unable to keep up. ” 

She nodded in agreement, and he walked once more towards the door. He wanted to leave before he changed his mind about their deal. 

His hand was on the doorknob when she called out yet another question. Maybe someday he would admire her persistence.

“What’s your name?” 

The half-devil looked over his shoulder at her, and she spoke up again when he remained silent.

“You never told me. I’ve told you mine. How do I speak to you if I can’t address you properly?”

He broke eye contact, and replied as the door swung open, “Vergil.” 

The woman watched as the son of Sparda exited her shop. Her mind was spinning with various questions, about the man, about who else was out there on the same mission, about what to do now that she was all alone. 

She grimaced, thinking about where to begin with the affairs around the shop and who to contact about her father’s passing. There were repairs that needed to be made, work that needed completed, the matter of what to do with his remains, and she had to sort it all out alone. There was some hope that she could make a difference now, if she could be proper help to the man, Vergil. She had to do something. There was no good withering away in an old bookstore when she could be taking out demons that pose a threat to people like her father. She had to try something, anything, to make her life meaningful for the sake of her parents. She would fight for their memories, and make something special of herself. 

* * *

Mariana opened the bottom drawer of the antique dresser that used to belong to her mother. The drawer stuck a little as she tried to open it, white paint flaking off the sides when she pulled it back and forth. After a minute of quiet swearing and shaking the drawer, she opened the drawer fully. Sitting on top of the clothing was a bundle of silk cloth, tied up with a leather strap and buckle. She took the bundle out, and placed it atop the dresser to unwrap and examine the contents. 

“Thanks for the gift, mom,” she whispered, tracing her fingers delicately over the curved blades of the double-ended daggers, “I’ll make you proud.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was initially very frustrating because I had to re-think why she would work with Vergil, and why he would agree, but well worth the time and brainpower (and much better than what I initially had). 
> 
> I'm going camping this weekend, so I may not get on to post Saturday like I originally planned but if I can I'll try to! 
> 
> xoxo lots of love as usual to anyone taking time out for Mariana's journey.


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil returns, and they discuss what Mariana had been able to put together in his time away.

Vergil walked along the empty cobbled street as the setting sun stretched his shadow in front of him. It took on a distorted form, reminding him of the various amalgamations of shadow, sin, and savage creature that he’s fought over his lifetime. He grimaced, reflecting on just how fitting it was that his own shadow resembled that of the horrors of the underworld. Some days, he felt more monster than man. After all, monsters feel no sadness, no hurt, no pity. But he was distinct from them in his intellect. They kill ruthlessly and without true intention, but he had an objective, a purpose. This is where he differed, where he was  _ better _ than both human and hellspawn. 

He hadn’t come across anything of interest in the small town south of the city where the woman, Mariana, lived. He hadn’t found anyone even remotely as helpful as she had been, but thankfully that also meant nobody nearly quite as curious about every single thing he was reading or saying had been around. Though her help had been as simple as finding new books for him when he hadn’t asked, it was still a welcome surprise. No others had gone out of their way, even though, yes, it was a small gesture of kindness. But this bothered him. Why had she cared enough to help him, even after he had seemingly chased her away? What motivated her, truly, to engage with him? The fact that she had even convinced him to agree to her assistance in the future had rattled him enough. Had that small bit of kindness gotten through to him? 

He scoffed at himself, and kicked at a stray pebble with his boot as he walked. He knew he couldn’t turn down help if it meant achieving what he needed to in a faster manner. However, he had to remind himself to keep her at a distance, to not allow his guard down. She could very well set him back some if he started to feel any sort of connection, platonic or otherwise. He could spare no shred of sympathy for her anymore, even if she were dying on the ground from a demonic attack. She made her choice, knowing full well that she would be put in danger by helping him. He didn’t need family, and he certainly wasn’t looking to make friends. He would just have to make sure he made that very clear to the woman as they continue to work together. 

* * *

The gruesome death of her father hung around Mariana’s thoughts like a fog that wouldn’t dissipate. Townspeople had shown their condolences, a couple family friends that had been frequent customers going as far as offering their assistance in whatever she needed. She politely declined, needing time the time to herself to make it through the mourning period properly. She had managed to get in touch with her father’s employers, at least the main clients, who would be taking care of the damage done to the shop. Her agreement with the powerful group was that they would repair, so long as she turned over ownership. The moments that she had free from dealing with business were spent pouring over notes for Vergil. She knew she needed to be prepared when he came back, and it was a welcome distraction from the anguish she was trying to suppress. 

A sharp rap at the door distracted her from her tea making in the back room, and she stepped back to look through the still-splintered archway to the front door. She saw the familiar royal blue coat and striking white hair, and felt a slight shiver of nervous excitement. 

Leaving her beverage on the small table, she walked to the front and opened the door for Vergil, locking it once more behind him. She smiled at him, pleased for the first time this week at a surprise visitor. 

“Welcome back. I was starting to think that you weren’t really going to come around here again.” 

“I told you I would be back. I do my best to keep my word. Did you keep up your end of our...deal? It seems you were kept busy with all of this.” He said, not even a hint of a smile on his own face. His eyes met hers for a brief moment before flitting around the room to inspect what damage was still left from the demons. Here they were, standing in the middle of a heavily damaged room, brought about thanks to his own inquiries, but she greeted him like an old friend, not an incredibly dangerous half-devil. There was no hint of intimidation on her face, and the warmth shown in her expression perplexed him even more. 

“I did. I’m thinking you’ll be fairly pleased.” Her smile grew wider, and she put her hands on her hips. 

She started walking, and called over her shoulder to him. “Let’s move to the back study. I have some things set up back there.” 

He followed her back to her father’s old office, but she stepped out once more as he took a seat on the wooden chair beside the coffee table. His sapphire eyes studied the clutter spread across the surface of the table. Scribbles were written on scraps of paper, books left open and stacked on top of one another, even a couple of empty cups pushed off to the far corner, dangerously close to the edge. She reentered the room with two mugs, and held one out for Vergil to take. He stared at the mug, slightly taken aback at the small yet kind gesture. After a moment, he took the offering but set it on the table in front of him as she took a seat on the plush sofa to the right of him. 

“So I have some...business partners in neighboring cities. A couple of them have some of what you’re looking for, and a couple of them know of places that are a bit...rundown, but we could possibly salvage something from them.” 

Vergil nodded, pleased that she had done more work than he anticipated. He could work with this. He half expected to return and she would sheepishly admit to not having anything substantial to share. 

She grabbed a couple of papers from the table, eyes skimming their contents while she spoke, “The first one you could go without me, I still have some cleaning up to do here. Unless you’re unsure of how to read a map,” her lips curved up in a teasing smile, “but I’m sure you’ll be fine. The second would prefer that I’m there too, so when you come back we’ll head out together.” 

“What do those contacts have?”

“Just a few books from their personal collection. The second might have something else for us, but I think she said it was just art. It won’t be like what I have here, so don’t expect much.” 

He hummed in thought, and brought a hand up to his chin. “And why are the other sites of importance?” 

“One is an old mansion. Some collector used to live there, or scientist, maybe he was both. I’m not too sure, but what I was told was that most of it was destroyed years ago. Demons I think tore through it.” Now she was consulting one of the open books on the table, tracing a finger over a map. 

“What else?”

“Another old building, little smaller though. Definitely an old lab or workshop, I think an experiment went wrong there though and killed a lot of people. The ruins were picked through by whatever scientists were able to relocate, but I was told it might be worth looking around ourselves. I also know there’s at least another place or two on the outskirts of some cities that might be worth your time but I’d like to look into those first. There’s also Fortuna, of course, but I figured that was a given for you. I would be surprised if you hadn’t already been there.” She looked up from the books to see Vergil had leaned in to get a better look at her notes. He promptly straightened back up, realizing he was just a little too close. He avoided eye contact when he spoke again, and she avoided mentioning the pale pink now coloring the tips of his ears. 

“I’ve made stops on my way to Fortuna, this being one of them. I intend on arriving there soon enough. Now, where do I need to go?” 

Mariana grabbed a folded paper from underneath one of the other tomes and held it out to Vergil, “Here’s the first address. Just let him know you’re working with me, he’ll be expecting you. I hope you find something helpful.” 

He tucked the paper safely into an inner pocket of his jacket. “I don’t expect much from humans and their resources, but I can appreciate when an effort is made.” 

She rolled her eyes at his statement, “I should expect such backhanded compliments from a man like you.” 

“A man like me?” He tilted his head and looked at her with an arched brow.

She squinted and leaned forward, “Closed off. Arrogant. Terse.” 

“You were so happy to offer your help to me before, so desperate to show gratitude for saving you from the two demons. Yet, you sit here and I see no hint of that.” 

“I am thankful, but I am not a doormat.” Mariana shrugged, and took a sip of her tea, not breaking eye contact with Vergil. He met her stare, intrigued by the confidence in her voice. She spoke with an air of familiarity, comfort, as though this wasn’t their first substantial conversation. 

She set her cup down and spoke again, “Respect can be earned, but it’s a different thing for it to be kept. I hope that you start to see me as more than just a weak little human. We can be strong and smart just like you.” 

“Humans are naturally more fragile, of the mind and body. This is just fact. But perhaps you will end up surprising even me at some point. Let’s hope so.” 

“I’m certain that I will. You must have some sort of faith if you’re here with me now. You could have just left and moved on with your next stop. So what brought you back?” 

“Not faith. Power brings about absolutes, not blind faith in someone or something.” 

“But you trust that I’ll be helpful, if you’re here.” 

The woman’s prodding was starting to annoy Vergil. He frowned and looked away from her searching eyes. She was waiting to hear some sort of confirmation of his humanity, but she wouldn’t get one. His jaw clenched and unclenched as her words echoed in his mind.  _ Trust. Faith _ . Foolishness, is what that was. His eyes met hers once more, and she could see a flash of anger in them. 

“Perhaps it was a moment of weakness when I had agreed to allow you to help. Something that I can’t afford moving forward with my quest. Emotions just keep us soft, they keep us from making the hardest decisions that we must make in life.” He said curtly.

“What decisions do you think you’ll be forced to make that require you to turn off your feelings?” She raised an eyebrow at him in question. 

He stood up suddenly, tired of the interrogation. “You still ask too many questions. Be ready to leave when I return.” 

Mariana sat stunned for a moment at his abruptness. She felt her cheeks start to burn, and cursed herself for it. There was no shame in curiosity, so long as it remained respectful, and she felt she had remained within her boundaries. He was the one who felt ashamed of something, clearly, being so brusque with all of their interactions and speaking of humanity as though it were a thing to be disgusted by. 

She watched him take just a few steps towards the door, and slam it shut on his way out. She wondered how many times she would have to watch him as he walked away, leaving her bewildered and left behind. Each time, she had more questions. She just had to choose which to ask carefully in the future. Someday, she told herself, she would uncover the truth behind the puzzling son of Sparda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's definitely some sort of connection there, but neither know how to handle it. Vergil tries to deny it, while her curiosity is what drives her to get to know him better. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the chapters to come!


	5. Dreams & Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil travels with Mariana to her second contact, Ms. Sina. But things are never as smooth as they are supposed to be, and they run into some unpleasant company.

“I just need a few minutes to close my eyes…” Mariana mumbled to herself, eyes burning from lack of sleep and staring at paperwork. She failed at fighting back a yawn, and curled up on the sofa where she had been seated for several hours. Closing her eyes for just a moment wouldn’t be so bad, she thought. Her body relaxed every muscle almost instantly, thankful to be taking the well-deserved break.

Within seconds, she entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

“Mariana, are you awake?” A far-away voice spoke, though all Mariana saw was black. She remained still, unsure of who was calling to her and why. Of course she was awake. She was just resting her eyes for a minute, after all.

“We have work to do.” She heard the voice again, this time a little louder and a little more defined. It definitely belonged to a man, but it wasn’t her father. His voice was never so stern. This man sounded hurried, but she told herself a few more seconds of rest wouldn’t hurt. The man could wait a few more seconds.

Vergil was standing over Mariana’s sleeping form, and sighed. She hadn’t moved, and he resorted to poking her with the sheathed Yamato to speed her waking. Eyes closed, she swatted at the demonic sword.

“Mariana.” Vergil said her name once more, frowned, and jabbed her harder in the ribs. This was enough for her, and she squinted up at the man who had disturbed her sleep.

“Wha-what are you doing in the building?” Mariana said with a yawn as she sat up. He noticed the skin under her eyes was a bit more shadowed today, and he wondered if they had been there the last time he visited. She shook her head, trying to shake away the drowsiness that remained. He put the weapon back to its place on his hip, and stood facing her with arms crossed.

“It’s easy enough for me to get in. What are you doing asleep on this couch? Do you not have a bed anymore?”

“I...sort of end up asleep down here most of the time now. I’ve been keeping myself busy, working instead of sleeping, like last night, and it’s a little too lonely upstairs...” She was quieter with each part of her explanation. He noticed a faint rosy tint to her cheeks as she looked down, not meeting his eyes. A sign of her weakness.

“Lonely?” he said snidely.

“I’ve just been busy. Dad’s gone, and I just like to occupy myself with things, and sometimes it means I don’t sleep very well, or at all. I just needed to shut my eyes for a minute. How did everything go?” She spoke quickly, waving her hand in the air. He nodded, sensing her discomfort and understanding that she did not want to talk further about what the issue was. He wouldn’t point out her hypocrisy at her unwillingness to answer his own questions when she has asked him plenty so far since meeting. He shouldn’t care in the first place, he reminded himself. Anything troubling her was of no concern to him, so long as it didn’t interfere with what he was doing.

“It went well. Your contact was...interesting.” Vergil thought of the eclectic middle-aged man he had met days prior, and his rambling on about Sparda, as though he met the demonic knight himself. He had never willingly interacted with someone so spirited, but Vergil had grit his teeth and made it through the endless babbling about the man’s life. The only reason he had been kind enough is because he was there as a favor to a friend, and Vergil had enough honor to not be rude as an invited guest-no matter how bothersome the host was. After having to listen to the man prattle on about his mundane life, admiration for the knight, and his travels around the world, Vergil was finally granted peace to work only to realize that this man had very little that proved to be worthwhile.

Mariana grinned, “Alastor is quite interesting. Was he at least any help?”

“He had two books that I hadn’t come across before. Although one had only a paragraph of new information.”

“Sounds a little bit more like a bust. Well, hopefully Ms. Sina is a little more help. We can start out tomorrow if you’re good to head out again right away.”

“I told you when to be ready when I returned. I’m here now.”

“You can’t be serious...Vergil, it’s already night.” She stared up at him in disbelief. Mariana glanced at the clock on the wall, internally groaning at her less-than-satisfying seventeen minutes she had to sleep. “Can we just leave in the morning?”

“Are you afraid of the dark? I don’t know how you’ll be able to cope if you can’t handle moving by moonlight.” He wore a smirk on his face, and though she was happy to see he felt comfortable enough to make a teasing remark, she was more concerned that he wanted to leave immediately.

“No! I’m...I’d just like to maybe get a real night’s sleep before having to leave. I’ll be ready right away in the morning, if you can allow that. Besides, it might be easier to get better transport in the early morning rather than late at night.”

He pursed his lips, looking at her. She did look and sound exhausted. As annoyed as he was by the fact that she wasn’t ready when he told her to be, he knew that she would be dreadful to travel with in this state. He told himself that he would postpone not because he cared for her personal well-being, but more so because of how much of a bother it would be if they had to stop for her to rest or if they happened to run into anything unpleasant while she was less than capable of fighting.

After some consideration, he answered her. “Fine. We leave immediately in the morning. Go rest.”

She got off the couch and stretched. When Vergil failed to follow her out, but instead pulled out a book and sat in the armchair against the wall, Mariana paused her walking.

“Um...what are you doing?”

Vergil held his eyes shut for a moment before responding, and she could see the muscles in his neck tense as he spoke, “I am trying to read. Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“Well, yes, but you’re not going to leave?”

“Why would I leave if we will be on our way in several hours?”

“What about your sleep?”

“You were so concerned about your own, that should be all you are worried about. Rest, be ready. I won’t carry a weak woman around. Now if you don’t mind, I’m simply going to catch up on some reading down here. Unless you really rather I leave.”

“No.” She bit her lip. “I don’t mind if you stay. I just…thought you would go wherever it is you go to sleep. Do you want me to set some clean blankets out, or prepare a room-”

“Go sleep. Let me read. I will see you in the morning.”

She nodded, quietly shutting the door behind her as she retreated out of the office. He was a strange man, but she was too tired to question him any further.

* * *

Vergil and Mariana walked side by side along the canal outside the train station. They had spent a good portion of their morning and early afternoon silently riding a train through tiny towns. Vergil spent much of his time lost in the pages of yet another book, and when Mariana had inquired about it, he simply ignored her or gave her one word answers. She noticed it seemed to be an anthology of William Blake poetry, an intriguing choice. She tucked his unexpected interest in poetry away in the recesses of her brain, making a note to prod him more about this in the future. That is, if he ever opened up enough to her about his life. He certainly was careful with how much he revealed of himself, but the more he kept her out the more she wanted to try to break down his walls. She was fascinated by him, and though her thoughts were a constant mix of reminders not to become too attached, she felt that curiosity draw her like a moth to a very bright, very dangerous flame.

“I hope you didn’t think the train ride was too bad. It’s how I usually travel out this way,” Mariana said, casting a sideways glance at her quiet partner.

“Faster than if we had walked,” he responded coolly, side-eyeing her as well.

Her brow furrowed. “Were you planning on walking?”

“I often tend to walk from town to town.”

She nodded, thinking about how long it must take him to get anywhere, or if he had a home to return to at all. How long had he been traveling alone? This was another question she filed away, to be asked someday when the son of Sparda wouldn’t readily ignore her or become annoyed by the personal inquiries.

“Oh, let’s turn down here.” Mariana pointed to a small alley between the tall buildings. “Not as pretty of a route, but we’ll get to the bus stop a little faster than if we followed the canal to the main road.”

Vergil nodded, walking with her towards the path. They had only taken a few steps down the hidden alley, when he sensed they were not alone. His eyes narrowed, and he walked a little slower, listening intently for the sound of something more than their footsteps on the pavement. His muscles tensed, readying itself for the demonic entities whenever they decided to show their grotesque figures.

“Wait,” he called out firmly, “there’s something here.” In one swift movement, Vergil unsheathed his katana and held it ready in front of him. Before Mariana could speak up, several demons appeared from shadows on the ground and charged the pair. She reached for the weapons attached to holsters on her thighs, the double-ended daggers her mother used to brandish whenever necessary. With a flick of her wrist, they extended out to spears as long as she was tall. The demons were cloaked in black shadow, and swung scythes with glowing indigo blades. They screeched as they flew, their white skulls frozen in an eternal scream.

Vergil moved with the same speed she had seen in the basement of the shop, calculated attacks allowing him to cut through the demons around him with ease. Years of experience was apparent in his fluid movements, and the hellspawn flitted in and out of portals in an attempt to catch him off guard. Their only advantage was in their numbers, but Vergil blocked every scythe swing with the Yamato only for the demon to disappear into dust once he struck it down. Child’s play, he thought. But this would be a good measure of whether or not his human companion would be able to handle what she signed up for. When he had a moment, his eyes traveled to watch her movements. Some unnecessary gestures caused her to just barely avoid being hit, but she was handling herself fine enough. At least, for someone at an average-or-below skill level.

“Hell Vanguards. Be careful of their disappearing and reappearing underneath you. And only move your weapon when you’re sure of what you’re aiming for. You’ll be less clumsy.” he shouted after another demon had been reduced to blue dust in the air.

She nodded, stabbing the nearest Vanguard through the head and slicing a blade through another. His fighting advice was somewhat appreciated but also flustered her. He was judging her even in the midst of a demon ambush, but she had to focus on her targets rather than putting on a spectacular performance for the veteran demon slayer. She dodged and ducked under the sharp scythes, the worst injuries being slight grazes and nicks along her arms and legs. She murmured a curse here and there, particularly annoyed when one would appear inches from her ear and let out a scream. She would scream right back in defiance every once in a while as she thrust the double-bladed ends into shadow, and wondered when their tirade would finally be over. She stole glances at Vergil, who was expertly avoiding any contact with them other than his katana piercing their bodies.

A flash of purple was coming towards Mariana, and she quickly crossed her spears in front of her to block the scythe blade, grunting with the great effort of holding the demon back. Another wail echoed in her ears, but was suddenly silenced when she saw another flash, this time royal blue. The demon disintegrated before her, and Vergil was already resheathing his weapon when she looked over. The Vanguards were disposed of fairly quickly, and she was thankful for his intervention on the final one.

“Why the hell were those things here?” she asked, leaning against a wall and breathing hard. Flecks of her own blood dotted some of her lavender tank top. Bright red cuts contrasted against pale skin between her shorts and knee high socks. Vergil, on the other hand, looked as he always did. He was unharmed, not even a hair of his out of place from the fighting. He smirked, amused by the difference in their post-fight appearance.

“Who knows. Demons may appear anywhere, sometimes with purpose but often simply for their own dull entertainment. It’s quiet, dark. Easy targets walk along here often I’m sure. They probably weren’t expecting our strength.”

“At least we’ve made the path safe for others.”

“Hm.” Vergil scoffed at the young woman’s benevolence. His concern was self-preservation, it was always self-preservation. If others couldn’t think of that for themselves, it was their own fault. They were damned from the start.

He was pulled from his musings by a clicking, and saw her spears retract down to daggers that she holstered once more to the sides of her legs. He hadn’t asked her about any weapons before, not having paid much thought to it prior to their excursion. He knew she had a gun on her, always, but these were new to him. They didn’t seem particularly special, but the spears did withstand the Vanguard blades with no issue. She wielded them with some facility, but she clearly hadn’t had to use them in a while. But, they did the job and they did it well enough to allow her to breathe and walk among the living a bit longer.

“Where did you get weapons like those?” He nodded towards her, eyes on the daggers.

“These?” she asked, patting the weapons in question. “They were actually my mom’s. I was going to get something for myself when I started working more on my own, besides this gun, but I figured it was like a little present from her to me. It’s not like I didn’t know how to use them.”

“They’re...interesting. You handle them well.”

“Was that a compliment from the mighty son of Sparda to a weak, little human?” she said teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

“You handle them well, not expertly. You certainly have a long way to go.” he replied, resuming the walk through the alley.

“I’m determined to get a genuine nice sentiment from you someday.”

“You would be the first to receive one if you’re ever so lucky.”

* * *

After a short bus ride and walk down a couple of country roads, they finally strolled up to what Mariana recognized as the home of her father’s friend, Ms. Sina. He noted that there was nothing extraordinary about the area, aside from the expanse of field between homes on the back roads. After so long traveling through concrete jungles, this felt almost completely lifeless to him. This was fine, however, as there was a serenity felt from the lack of bustling streets. Even smaller towns had people crowding the streets on occasion, but here, there was nothing save a few small rodents. He wondered how such a calm area could house a woman with possible links to demonic imagery or knowledge.

They walked up the path to the door, and Mariana used the iron knocker to make their presence known. After a couple of minutes, they heard locks clicking and the door to the stone cottage opened.

“Welcome, Mariana, so sorry to hear about your father. What a sweet man, shame that it had to happen to him. How have you been holding up? Is the shop open yet?” An elderly woman stood in the entryway, the messy bun of dark gray hair giving her an inch over the younger woman in front of her. The laugh lines around the woman’s mouth became more prominent as she greeted Mariana with a friendly smile.

“Hi, Ms. Sina,” Mariana bowed her head at the woman in greeting, “I’ve been moving forward. The shop isn’t open yet, still working on fixing most of it up. You would probably hate to see the state of some of those books.”

The elderly woman tutted, “I would be devastated. I also take it this man is who you spoke of, the one looking for information on the legendary Sparda?”

Vergil felt her bright green eyes examining him from head to toe. Her smile shrunk slightly, brow furrowed in thought or judgement. He simply met her gaze with a straight face, unable to force a smile in an attempt to appear friendlier than he was.

“Yes, this is Vergil. A colleague of sorts.” Mariana explained.

“Vergil...you resemble the knight yourself, you know? What a rare sight to see others with hair like his…” Ms. Sina trailed off, eyes locked onto his snowy hair.

“Yes, miss. I am aware.”

“Handsome devil, if the portraits are anything to go by. You’re as handsome as I’d imagine he was at your age, young man. You look quite strong as well. Hopefully, Mariana, he remains a colleague of yours. I’m sure he would be great company to you-”

“Thank you, Ms. Sina, I’m certain our work together will continue on for a while. What do you have to show?” Mariana said quickly, face blushing. She side-eyed Vergil, looking for a reaction and felt relieved when he seemed to have let her comments go over his head.

“Right, come along here.”

The old woman led the two through the entrance to her home, and up a flight of stairs. The younger adults peered around as they walked, taking in the many different quirky details of Ms. Sina’s home. She had paintings lining the hall, everything from watercolors of turtles to impressionist classics. Large and small artifacts of any sort could be found on or around tables. Gilded horns hung above a mirror, intricately patterned pottery sat upon a table that itself had a golden statue of an angel underneath of it-or perhaps the angel was the table.

Ms. Sina flicked the lightswitch in a room just a few steps from the top of the stairs, and Vergil’s eyes swept across the room in assessment. A large room, decorated as a cross between a study and an art display. One piece he noticed immediately had been a painting of a knight on a dark horse, sword held out in triumph in the sky. Perhaps it was an artists’ take on his own father, or perhaps it was simply a piece depicting a medieval fictional hero. Either way, Vergil knew there would be plenty to study here.

“You have all the time you need. I’ll be downstairs in the garden. Mariana, you know the way.” Ms. Sina smiled at both before slowly shuffling out of the study. The young woman looked over to Vergil, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

“There’s so much to go through. Where do you want to start?”

“Books,” he said, a tiny grin growing a little wider as he looked around, “then we move on to art. She’ll have to show us specific pieces.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. Let’s hope she has something good for us in her collection.”

“I’m sure she will.” Vergil’s eyes flicked back to the portrait of the knight before walking to a bookshelf to examine the contents and begin his search for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late post but...it's technically still Saturday in some places...! I'm hoping to have art of Mariana (!!!) uploaded for next week, maybe by next Saturday. So, stay tuned! 
> 
> I worked so hard on this chapter, rearranging things quite a lot. I also kept writing for parts later in the story...yay....hahaha. It was worth the effort though, and I hope y'all think so too. 
> 
> Nice to see Vergil be a little appreciative of some things, and even giving a genuine compliment! This was Mariana's first real chance to prove that she can keep up with Vergil, but it's only going to get harder from here on out.


	6. Always A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short scenes at Ms. Sina's home as Vergil and Mariana work to uncover some information that may be of use to Vergil in his quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I had a bit of a creative hiatus/slump at the end of the summer- so clearly, I am not going to be committing to a consistent upload schedule with this. I have another fandom project I'm working on (two, actually), and between that and how demanding work is being remote right now, I can't commit to trying to edit/write chapters on a weekly basis unfortunately. It also sort of feels like I burn out quickly that way, because I get frustrated with chapters that I don't already have a lot of content for. So please bear with me if you like the story, and if you do, please comment and let me know! I do truly love this story, and DMC5SE has me hyped to get this all written out so I can release the DMC5 content I have written haha! 
> 
> If you're still enjoying this journey, I'd love to hear what you think! I'm thankful for anyone who gives this time, and thank you for any and all support. Some ~spicy~ content coming up in a few chapters I think, we might have a bit of a ways until then but...o lawd it's comin'. Otherwise, we venture to a very familiar place in the next couple of chapters...

Day after day, Vergil and Mariana worked in Ms. Sina’s study. The first couple of days, she made herself scarce while they read, only appearing to announce meals or offer drinks, as well as ask about their comfort. She had only a few books to flip through, but once in a while they took breaks from scouring pages to listen to her describe various pieces of art on display. Mariana stepped out at regular intervals, leaving Vergil alone on occasion to work while she took a well-deserved break. Sometimes he would join, but more often than not he simply continued on with his work. During these breaks, Ms. Sina would occasionally take Mariana’s place in the study to chat about something of interest to Vergil. The first few times, she simply offered him a drink or another newspaper clipping or book that he could read. Once she handed something over, she wished him well and left him alone. She didn’t intrude on his work to bother him with useless anecdotes, showing a respect for his time and he took notice. It didn’t take long for him to warm up to her, just enough to ask her more questions, to learn more about her collection. Where Vergil had tuned out a lot of what Alastor had said on that trip, he never minded Ms. Sina’s stories. She spoke with purpose, no extra frills, and only of the story behind the piece and how it came into her possession. Her love of history and art was personal, a quest for knowledge drove her appreciation rather than vanity. 

“This piece...a favorite of mine,” Ms. Sina said one day, sweeping a hand in front of the canvas that caught Vergil’s eye when they first set foot in the study. Her eyes sparkled with pride, and her thin lips came together in a nostalgic smile. “It was one of the first paintings I managed to get my hands on.” 

“Is this supposed to be…”

“You already know. A scene featuring the great knight Sparda, fighting back hordes of demons. Savior of humanity, in his glory.”

“What makes it so special to you?” 

“I could ask you the same, Vergil,” she cast a curious glance in his direction. 

He looked from her back to the painting, “Hm. That you could.” 

“But, since you’ve asked me first, the story intrigues me. Stories of heroes, fantasy. What makes his stand out though, are the details. A demon, overcoming his very nature to protect those he’s meant to terrorize. Fighting a battle against kin that surely should have been lost, but he won, how, why? It’s fascinating. Why would he become a hero for humans, what made us so special?” 

“But Sparda, a demon, you would truly call him a hero?” 

“You’re a smart young man. I expect better from your mind.” 

Vergil raised an eyebrow at the woman’s reproaching tone. She tutted and shook her head, turning back towards the painting. 

“Do you really think that Sparda would not be acknowledged as a hero just because he isn’t human? It doesn’t matter what he was, it matters what he  _ did _ . The true embodiment of the idea that what we are born does not dictate how we may choose to live our life.” 

“You may be right Ms. Sina. Perhaps though, it is what happens after we are born that determines our fates. The events and interactions that shape our lives and minds.” 

“Yes, but even then, there are choices to be made. There is always a choice. Don’t allow yourself to be locked in, by whatever it is you may think is locking you into something.” 

The woman looked once more to Vergil, mouth set in a thin line. His eyes remained on the masterpiece in front of the pair, studying every line and brushstroke that made up the portrait of his father. He was lost in thought, and she took his lack of response as the end of their conversation. Ms. Sina quietly said her farewell, allowing Vergil some solitude for reflection.   
  


* * *

  
The pair had been staying in spare bedrooms at Ms. Sina’s insistence, refusing their offer to stay in a rented room in a nearby town. Though Vergil typically spent more of his time in the study upstairs, and didn’t often spend time with the two women, Mariana did notice that the older woman and her partner seemed to have a warmer relationship than she expected. He didn’t always join them for meals, but when he did he listened respectfully to their conversations and occasionally spoke up to ask Ms. Sina a question about something he had come across or that she had mentioned previously. He graciously accepted her offers of tea when she would check on the two during the day, and always invited her in to sit with them while they drank it. It felt uncharacteristic of him to do so, but the kindness he showed to her always made Mariana smile. She believed he must have warmed up to her after Ms. Sina pulled out some poetry classics, recommendations from her own favorite authors. The elder had prodded Mariana for information on the young man, and Mariana had to commend the woman for being able to get Vergil to open up just a tiny bit. 

“Are you going to be sad to leave?” Mariana asked, closing a book and placing it back on the bookshelf in front of her. 

“Why would I be sad?” Vergil replied, walking towards his partner. He picked up the book that she had just put down and flipped through, questioning just how thoroughly she had scanned its pages. 

“You seem to be enjoying it here. Well, you’re a little more social than I’ve ever seen. Do you like working here more than you did with Alastor?”

“Alastor had much to say, yet also very little of substance. Ms. Sina says just enough, and her collection of art and literature is impressive. She’s done it for knowledge, not for the right to brag about the different pieces she could afford.” 

“Sounds like you’ve come to admire her a little bit. I think she’s taken a liking to you as well. I’m sure you’d be welcome back any time in the future.” Mariana turned to grin at Vergil, but his eyes remained cast down. 

“Hm. I’m not sure that my plans leave much time to do such things.” 

“I know that you’re working to reach this end goal, but why wouldn’t you be able to come back? If you want to, why not?” 

“Why are you assuming I would want to?” 

This question stumped Mariana for a moment. The young woman knew that her partner wasn’t terribly social or outgoing, but thought he was warming up a bit to them. 

“I don’t know, maybe I just...it seemed like you’re enjoying some of the things here. Maybe I was wrong.” 

“I think this has been a productive trip. That’s all.” 

“I’m glad it’s been worth your time,” she responded quietly, her grin shrinking ever so slightly. The half-devil strode across the room with two more books in hand, settling into the armchair he could often be seen in for hours. Mariana sighed, and walked to her own chair at the opposite end of the room. Her eyes were fixed on the man across from her, and what puzzled her more than he did was the fluttering in her stomach when she looked at him, or the blush that crept across her cheeks when they stood just a bit too close as they studied something. She wondered if she simply appreciated the man for saving her life the day the demons attacked the store, or if the appreciation was becoming something more. Something absurd. Perhaps she was simply projecting her grief and loss onto him by attaching herself to someone. However, this didn’t change the fact that she felt drawn to him, for the most part by sheer curiosity, but also to his strength and intellect. 

As Mariana sank into the worn leather chair, she felt her heart beat just a little bit faster while she looked at him. She felt determined to uncover who Vergil truly was beneath his icy exterior. If they were both alone in this world, she thought, if they became business partners or even  _ friends _ , then they would at least have one person they could each rely on. Even half-devils have a heart, she reasoned, and maybe this one just needs more of a nudge to remind him that he didn’t need to do everything alone.   
  


* * *

  
“I thought you might want a snack.”

Mariana blinked, looking from the flower basket overflowing with blooms to the woman seated at the iron garden table. The brunette set the watering can down on the ground near the colorful flower bed by her feet and took a seat across from Ms. Sina.

The gray-haired woman gestured towards the tray in front of them, “It’s not just the plants that need water.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it. I just wanted to take a break, I’m feeling a little cross-eyed looking at the notes I’ve made and trying to organize them a little neater.” 

“It is nice out here, I hope the flowers help you clear your head.” Mariana nodded in response, reaching for a glass of water. Ms. Sina didn’t move, but continued to watch the younger woman with inquisitive eyes, “Your partner, Vergil, does he ever take breaks like this?” 

Mariana grimaced, “If he does, he does it when we aren’t looking. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him sleep,” she said jokingly. 

“He’s an intelligent man. I can tell there’s a lot going on in his brilliant mind,” the elder paused for a moment, “so you say he’s a historian? You don’t know anymore about him?” 

“Yes,” she lied, thinking he wouldn’t be too happy about her revealing his lineage, “he’s been working on information on the myth of Sparda. I don’t know anything about his family or business, just that this is a very important project to him. ”

“I see. How did you come to be working on it with him?”

“Oh, well, he was around a lot prior to my dad’s...passing,” Mariana said, trying to ignore the pang of grief as she spoke, “I helped him a little then, and since I don’t really have much to do at home while they’re fixing up the place, I figured it could be...a nice change of pace to get out. Besides, his work could maybe come in handy if my dad’s old bosses in Fortuna need any of this information in the future.” 

“Hmm. I suppose that this adventure works to benefit the both of you. You two work well together, from what I’ve observed.” 

Mariana let out a laugh, “I’m surprised to hear that. I feel like he tolerates my presence more often than not. But I guess we’ve been getting along alright.” 

“I would say it’s more than tolerance,” Ms. Sina replied, a sly grin on her face, “I shouldn’t be too nosy, but are you being honest that this is simply work? Call it women’s intuition, call it wisdom, call it whatever you want. But you’re not very subtle, Mariana.” 

Ms. Sina winked, and took a sip of her water, waiting for a response from the young brunette. Mariana felt her face get hot, and the cookie she had taken a bite from tasted too dry in her mouth. 

“It-it’s definitely just business. I just...he’s interesting. I respect him,” she stuttered out, “that’s all.” 

“He is handsome, I said it when I met him.” 

“That’s completely beside the point.” 

“Maybe tell him that before your time with him is over. I’ve seen some of your interactions. He might be a bit of a distant man, but you’re a warmth I think he’ll need. I think you two would work nicely together,” Ms. Sina said, eyes twinkling and a broad smile on her face. 

“Well, that’s what I thought-” 

“In more than business.”

“Ms. Sina-” Mariana started.

“Sorry,” the other woman held up a hand, “I was a matchmaker for my children. I just call them as I see them.” 

“I understand...but this is strictly a professional relationship. He’s a really busy man, and I can’t imagine making any time in the future to come around for anything that isn’t related to work in the future.” 

“There’s the problem,” Ms. Sina leaned forward and looked into Mariana’s eyes, “stop imagining scenarios. If you think this man is interesting and worth your time, make him see that you’ll be worth making time for even once this is all over.” 

“Thanks Ms. Sina, but like I said, I just respect him. I’ll make sure to ask you for some matchmaking expertise when the time comes for me to settle down with someone though, don’t you worry.” 

The elder woman huffed, and took a sip of her water. She shook her head at the brunette across from her, though Mariana avoided eye contact by focusing her attention on the succulent vase between them. Though Ms. Sina could tell the young woman tried to brush off their conversation, the dark blush across Mariana’s face was all she needed to see to confirm that there was more to the young woman’s feelings than she let on.   
  


* * *

  
Mariana walked towards a bookshelf with a small stack of books, and spoke to the white-haired man who had his back turned towards her, “Vergil, why don’t you go rest? We have our journey back tomorrow. I know it won’t be too exhausting, but you never know what we could run into.” 

“Are you telling me to rest so you can make an excuse for yourself to go to bed?” Vergil turned from the desk he was working at to stare at Mariana, eyebrow raised. 

“What? No. I’m doing fine. You never stop though. What else is there for you to do? Our work here is done.” She finished placing the books back into place, and turned towards the man with an expression similar to his on her face.

“Have you considered the fact that sometimes I simply enjoy sitting and reading something else?” 

“Well, yes, but right now? You can read on the train ride back. Maybe Ms. Sina will even give you a book on something you like to take back with you.” 

“I can read on the train ride back,  _ as well as  _ right now. You’re the one we should be worried about getting enough sleep.” 

“What’s that? ‘We’?” the corners of Mariana’s mouth curled upwards, “Are you worried about me, Vergil?”

“I’m worried you’ll be too tired to hold up your weapons if we do happen to run into unwelcome company.” The tips of his ears burned, and he turned back towards his book, once more keeping his eyes firmly focused on the pages in front of him.

“Ahh, okay. It sounded for a moment like we were friends. You know, real partners looking out for each other.” 

“Hmm.” 

Mariana felt a little discouraged by his apparent shutdown but not enough to keep quiet, “I know that we don’t know each other well, but I think it’s been nice to work with you so far. You’re certainly not demanding. I hope you haven’t minded teaming up so much at this point. Having something to focus on outside of shop repairs and the death of a loved one has been pretty nice, so, thanks again for accepting my help.” 

Vergil stopped reading for a moment at the mention of that fateful day he accepted her help, and responded somewhat hesitantly, “I understood that day how you felt. It is hard to lose family. You haven’t become a burden yet. Just be ready to move at a quick pace, and be prepared to fight at any moment.” 

She opened her mouth to question him about his family or what loss he had experienced, but stopped herself before any thoughts became spoken out loud. She had found out that family was an off-limits topic. One evening, she prodded him more about his lineage after catching him studying the canvas of the great knight. Rather than answer, he glared in her direction and slammed the door on his way out. He had spent the rest of that day in his bedroom. 

“I will,” she said resolutely, “this is only the beginning of the adventure. I’m assuming there’s still so much to do, isn’t there?” 

“Yes. All that you have arranged, all that I must do.”

“I hope that after you unlock this power, you still require some of my help in the future. I know you may be busy keeping some things together in the world, but...incase you ever could use a  _ mere mortal’s  _ help. I’d be happy to join forces again.” 

“You say that now, Mariana. I don’t think you’ll feel the same in the future. Some sacrifices may need to be made along the way, but I must make them to achieve my goals.”

“What kind of sacrifices are you talking about, Vergil?” Her brow furrowed, and her muscles tensed upon hearing his statements. 

“I simply need to do all I can to be who I am meant to be. That is all.” 

The pair went silent once more, and Mariana stared at his back, unable to wrap her head around his cryptic message. There was so much that she wanted to know about him, and very little she had learned about him in the week they had spent together in close quarters. She had tried to be social with him every once in a while, and attempted to make conversation between books or meals. He was still fairly tight-lipped, but she managed to get conversations to last just a little bit longer each time she tried. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for her. The last thing she wanted to do was annoy him to the point of going off on his own. 

“Well,” she said, taking a few steps towards the exit, “try to rest. If there’s still so much left to do, you need to make sure you have the energy to continue.” 

He didn’t respond, as she expected, and slipped out of the room without another word. She knew when the conversation was over. Though he was finally speaking more to her, the comment about sacrifices left her uneasy. What exactly did Vergil expect to have to go through to accomplish what he sought to do?  
  


* * *

  
“It was a pleasure having you as company, as quiet as you both were at times. It’s not often I get to talk about my collection with people who appreciate what I have to say. I hope to see you again soon. Please reach out whenever you need.” Ms. Sina’s bright green eyes swept over from the tall half-devil to the shorter woman next to him, her familiar and friendly smile on her face as she spoke to them. They stood at one end of the entrance hall, ready to say goodbye to the old woman who had opened her home to them. 

Mariana nodded at their host, “Thank you so much for everything. We are so grateful for all that you’ve done, and I’m sure that Vergil has made some good progress with his work.” 

“Yes,” he chimed in, “I have. Thank you. It was truly a pleasure.” 

“Of course. Whenever either of you, or both of you, need anything here again just let me know when you’ll be over. My doors are always open.”

The elder took Mariana in her arms for a hug, and clasped one of Vergil’s hands in hers. Mariana gave a small bow of her head, and turned to walk down the hall. Vergil did the same, but before he could follow Mariana down the hall, the elder woman put her hand on Vergil’s arm. She wasn’t grabbing at his coat, but he could feel her placing the slightest bit of pressure in an attempt to get him to stay back. He turned to her, tilting his head in puzzlement. 

“You take care of that girl,” Ms. Sina whispered quickly, “and you take care of yourself. I don’t know you well, Vergil, but I know if she brought you here she must trust you some. I hope that you are able to complete your work with her in a timely manner, but I also hope that you remain friends once you’ve done what you have to. She’s really a sweet little one. You’re a wise one as well. I hope the best for you.” 

He met her intense gaze with his own piercing eyes, “I can do my best, Ms. Sina. Thank you for your help, and all the best to you.” 

The woman nodded, pulling her hand back from his arm. He bowed his head once more in farewell before joining his companion at the door. Mariana turned back once more to wave over her shoulder, and they went out into the daylight to begin the trip back home. 


	7. To Fortuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair do some planning, a lot of talking, a lot of questioning emotions on Vergil's part. Vergil may be getting a little softer, but he doesn't fight it (for once).

“Where will we go next?” 

Vergil broke the silence between the pair, who had been sitting across from each other on a train back to the city. They said a few words on the walk from Ms. Sina’s home to the bus station, but they were silent on both the bus and train so far. Mariana prepared herself for a mostly quiet journey, so she was surprised when he spoke up. 

“When are you planning on heading out? Tonight?” said Mariana with a slight chuckle. Her grin faded a little when she looked from the scene outside the window to his stony expression. He was all business, as usual.

“No, but the sooner we go, the closer I am to gaining my father’s power. That’s all that matters.” 

“Is it?” Mariana questioned, crossing her arms, “It didn’t seem that way when we were taking our time at Ms. Sina’s house.” 

“We weren’t taking our time. If you will recall, I was the one always in her study. You could be found flitting around her home at any time of the day,” he replied icily. 

“I wasn’t flitting around her home! I’m only human, I needed my rest and occasional breaks.” 

“So...you admit that you would often tell me to go rest so that you would have an excuse to?” Vergil’s lips curled up with the slightest hint of a smile, but his eyes remained cold and judgemental. 

“No!” Mariana said indignantly, “I simply figured you were the type of workaholic that would need a reminder to take a breather once in a while.” 

“I do not need breaks like you humans do. That’s exactly why I intend on pushing forward. It hasn’t even been challenging for you yet. Are you ready to give up?” 

“Of course not! How could you think so?” 

“You said it yourself, you’re only human.” 

“That’s right, but reading books doesn’t really take a physical toll on the body. I’ve said it before- I’m not going to give up. I have faith in your ability to do what you need to, and I have faith in myself and my ability.” She rolled her eyes at the half-devil, tired of his constant questioning of her commitment. 

Vergil’s chest tightened when he heard the word “faith”. She kept repeating the same sentiment. This woman didn’t even know him, and yet trusted him so readily. Would her faith remain even when she realized the great extent he would go to for what he needed? He pushed back the uncomfortable thoughts in his head, and addressed her once more. “So, we continue on.” 

“Fine, as soon as we can. We need a plan first.” 

“A plan? I thought you had that already.”

“I do,” she began hotly, “but as we move forward I need to make more arrangements.” 

Vergil looked at the brunette across from him, and sighed quietly, “Understood. We must be careful to make the right moves. But we need to make them quickly.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Things will only be harder from here on out. The demon pack that we fought on the way to Ms. Sina’s was laughable.” 

“I don’t think they scared me off back then.” 

“I admit, I was impressed.” Vergil leaned back against the seat, the hint of a smile had returned. Pleased with his admission, she shot him a smug smile.

“I know you were, but it’s nice to hear you say it. Perhaps I can continue to impress you on the next trip.” 

“And where will that be?” Vergil questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Fortuna.” 

* * *

Phone calls were made in the days since Mariana and Vergil arrived home from their work at Ms. Sina’s, and soon enough the pair were prepared to meet a former business partner of her father’s. Some days he left the store to do work on his own, but there wasn’t much left to explore in the area. He had remembered her mentioning a man that looked like him who had a shop across town, and he began to look into who the man was-could it have been his long lost twin brother? He thought it was ridiculous, but he was compelled to stop by only to find that the man was out of the office. When he stopped a few days later, he learned from the shopkeep next door that the white-haired man couldn’t pay rent, and closed up shop. When Vergil inquired about where he went, the old shopkeep shrugged and said that he thought he heard the young man telling someone he was leaving town, but didn’t know where. 

With that mystery solved, albeit somewhat dissatisfied with the answers or lack thereof, Vergil continued to read and make plans. He felt that any day he would be on the verge of a major breakthrough, but until then only had scraps of knowledge that pointed him in more than one direction. Mariana had kept herself busy working upstairs, both with their own project as well as with final restorations and repairs to the bookstore. Occasionally, she would meet him downstairs to go over tentative plans, or things that she found that could be helpful. He noticed that these meets were usually in the evening, later than he expected. The shadows that she had under her eyes when he had first returned were back, and he speculated that she was struggling once more with being home. He had turned from the desk he was working at to see her curled up on the couch with a book open under her more than once, attempting to fight off sleep and failing. She had never outright stated that she had trouble sleeping, but always had an excuse for coming down to the office to stay the night with Vergil. 

“So, things are all set for us to go to Fortuna. We have a plan, a place to stay, people to connect with,” Mariana said, taking a seat on the couch and leaning back into the overstuffed cushions. He swiveled around in the old office chair to face the woman whose eyes were already closed, head tilted back. 

“It must have been worth the long nights to be able to get this arranged in a timely manner,” he commented, “you’ve spent quite a few late hours down here reading, writing.”

Her face burned and she opened her eyes once more to look at Vergil, “Only a few late nights in the last week, week and a half. If it weren’t for waiting around for others to get back to me, we might have been out sooner.”

“Are you having the same troubles as before?” The question had left his lips before his mind could stop him. Mariana looked surprised by his question, but quickly shook her head. 

“No, no. I’m just...it’s easier to relay information when you’re right there, you know?” 

Vergil narrowed his eyes at her, “You’re wise not to open your mind too much to me-”

“Then why did you bother asking?” She interrupted.

Vergil pursed his lips for a moment. No matter how he worded his answer, he didn’t like what it implied: that he cared even the slightest for her. He tried to squash his concerns for the woman, but every once in a while his humanity won. She wasn’t the most unpleasant human to be around, in fact, he realized after their work together at Ms. Sina’s that she wasn’t unpleasant at all. A bit too talkative at times, perhaps a little too emotional, but not a burden like he was expecting. In fact, the nights that she didn’t stop by left him a little restless. He had grown used to her presence while he worked, and subconsciously felt more at ease when she finally did come around late or the next day. 

“You ask a lot of questions too. Are you truly bothered by mine?” 

“Of course not. I’m not going to storm out or anything.” 

Now Vergil’s face burned with embarrassment, “Some of what you’ve asked pushed the limits. Perhaps I’m just assuring my business partner is well-rested enough to continue traveling again.” 

“I am more than ready to head to Fortuna,” Mariana sighed, “you may be right about my sleep troubles. I know you’re in the room across the hall some nights, but it still feels too...empty. Someday it’ll feel normal again.” 

“And what if it doesn’t?” 

“I don’t know,” she said, breaking eye contact with him to stare at the table piled with books, “I haven’t thought that far yet. Maybe if it doesn’t I’ll just sell you this place and go off on my own adventure.” 

Vergil scoffed, “Why would I stay here?”

Mariana shrugged, “You like books, why not?” 

“Why would we bother obtaining the power of my father just so I could sit and run a bookstore?”

“It was just a joke!” 

“Right. Well, Mariana, I do appreciate the effort you put into arranging things for my company.” 

“Oh, that was nothing. It’s not like anyone’s using that room, it’s better than sleeping in a chair or on a couch, right? Besides, it saves you the hassle from finding somewhere else to pay to stay, and traveling back and forth.”

Vergil heard the slight strain in her voice when she spoke. The room he stayed in was her father’s, though it was cleared of most of the old bookkeeper’s possessions. Simple furniture remained: a bed, a few mismatched chairs, a chipped dresser, a worn desk. It was comfortable enough for the nights Vergil did venture to the apartment above the bookstore to sleep, but that was a rare occurrence. He didn’t need to sleep every night like the woman did, thanks to his half-devil side, but staying under one roof did make working together easier. 

“That has saved what I can imagine would be a good amount of time and money.” 

Mariana nodded, and picked up her notebook to scribble down some more notes. For a woman who had nothing to gain from this, she worked hard, Vergil thought to himself. He thought himself a dangerous distraction for her, a woman running away from her grief and giving herself instead to a task she had no true vested interest in other than keeping her mind busy. Though she said it was in repayment to Vergil, he knew there was much more to it, and though she tried to disguise her emotions he could read her plain as the words on the pages of every open book strewn about the study. His eyes took in the strands of hair framing her face, falling out of her messy ponytail. The shadows under her eyes appeared darker as she leaned over to write, making his heart ache in the slightest. His eyes then fell on her lips, often together in a smirk, but as she wrote she bit the bottom one hard. Whenever she was nervous or focusing, she bit her lip, no doubt a subconscious habit. 

“I take it we are leaving in several hours then, in the morning?”

Mariana looked up from her notebook, and his gaze quickly moved from her lips back to her tired eyes. She nodded, and leaned back into the couch once more, closing her eyes before speaking.

“I’d say we could leave right now, but I’d rather not leave at night.”

“And you should go sleep before we go anywhere.” 

“I should, but the question is if I will be able to.” 

“Would it...ease your mind if I am upstairs as well? So you know you are not alone. I can do what I need from the desk in the room.” 

There was a tense pause, and Mariana’s eyes opened wide to stare at the man but quickly fell to instead gaze at the table once more. She bit her lip again, hard, and he could see the thoughts wrestling in her head. Would she tell him the truth, or keep up a tough facade as she often did? He didn’t immediately regret the suggestion, but he felt a twinge of discomfort at her reaction. Perhaps he shouldn’t be so kind to her...or perhaps he should try it more often so she reacts less surprised in the future. She was fickle, he concluded, one moment brimming with confidence and strength to prove a point to him, and the next moment shrinking away when he has set aside his own frosty demeanor to come closer to matching her softness. But, why did she act this way when he was aiming to help? Was she simply too tired to put walls up and pretend with him? Or was she slowly trusting the half-devil during some of her most vulnerable moments?

“Mariana, would it help?” He asked again. 

“It might,” she said hesitantly, crossing her arms tightly across her body, “please don’t feel like you have to, though. I may still not be able to sleep.” 

“It is worth trying.” 

“Are you going to tease me for this?” 

“Not this,” he thought for a moment, “other weaknesses, yes.” Vergil remembered some of the worst nights of his life, where he was left truly alone with only nightmares to keep him company.

“Okay, I give. Let’s go now, if you don’t mind.” 

“After you.” 

A few minutes and a flight of steps later, they stood outside the doors to their rooms, neither taking another step to turn and say goodbye to the other. She avoided eye contact with him, looking past him to a spot on the wall. He waited for her to move first, wanting to make sure she really did go to her room to rest. Her eyebrows came together slightly, and Vergil wondered what she was thinking and why she was being so strange.

She looked at him finally, and opened her mouth to say something only to close it again. A moment later, she tried again and simply said, “Goodnight, and thank you, Vergil.”

“Goodnight.”

She turned, and slipped through her door, allowing him to only see a sliver of what the room beyond looked like. There were shades of green and cream, and some stray pieces of clothing he saw thrown onto the floor. He stood there for a minute, staring at the dark wood of the door as though expecting her to come back out. Though he understood her troubles being alone all too well, he found it a bit humorous that she would be comforted by the company of a half-devil such as himself. 

He turned, and took a step inside the room, sparing one last glance to her door in case she needed him one last time. When she didn’t reappear, he quietly closed the door and made his way to rest on the bed, placing his vest on the chair in front of the desk and setting his boots at the foot of the bed. He wasn’t tired, but resting his eyes seemed like a good idea at the moment. But even though his eyes were resting, his mind was not. So many different thoughts ran through his head, from the recent trip to Ms. Sina’s home, to Mariana’s tired eyes, to the demon attacks that changed the path of his life. 

With a frustrated sigh, he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered if his companion across the hall was doing the same, or if she managed to find some peace. He half hoped that she would be knocking softly on his door any moment, unable to sleep, looking to go back downstairs and sit together once more. It was that thought though that left him feeling lost. Why did he suddenly start wanting her around more and more, when he had simply wanted her gone when he first began to come by the shop to read? Why did his mouth involuntarily curve upwards in a smile when he saw hers? He thought of her small gestures of kindness- bringing him tea without asking, leaving books and notes out for him to go through, giving him a place to rest his head in peace. This ordinary human woman now had a significant hold on him, but how she managed to do it baffled him. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind of any and everything. He didn’t want to think about his father, his power, demons, or the woman across the hall. There was no use wasting mental effort on these things, as there was nothing he could do about any of them at the moment, he told himself. After several minutes of lying in silence, Vergil managed to fall into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

“I’m glad that you slept,” Vergil said, glancing sideways at Mariana as they walked along a dirt path. They were taking a shortcut through a forest to reach the small town that would have the boats to Fortuna, and up to this point had been discussing their thoughts on what the ancient city would be like. The conversation had died down for a few minutes, and he thought of the night before. She seemed more like her usual self, and was thankful that she was able to have a peaceful night. 

“Thanks, again, for coming upstairs. It’s silly, but maybe proximity to another person up there helps.” 

“I don’t find it silly. It was something small that could be easily done to help my partner. At least we are on our way once more.” 

Mariana looked down as she walked beside the tall man, trying to hide the smile upon hearing him say “partner”. He seemed to be changing, opening up, and it was pleasant. She was careful to keep reactions to this to herself, however, in case her pointing this out caused him to backtrack and close himself off once more. 

“We’re almost to the little town, just on the outskirts now. Then we need to get to the docks and board the boat. I was worried we would stick out a bit, so I packed a couple of cloaks. You might fit in a little better, with your nice attire, but it’s your hair and resemblance to Sparda that make me nervous. I might stick out in what I like to travel in too. I can imagine Fortuna isn’t so welcoming to those in tank tops and shorts.” She stopped to take two black cloaks from the crossbody leather bag, holding one out to Vergil. 

He scoffed and put it on, “I would think not, from what I’ve heard. But this will hopefully help us hide in plain sight. Have you not been there before? Didn’t your father work on the island?” 

“He did, but I was never allowed to go. We’ll be fine around my dad’s old partner, but from what I’ve heard it’s a very uptight place, I’d rather not draw any unnecessary attention to us walking around,” she replied, tying the cloak closed before walking again. 

“Did you tell this person who I am?” 

“Absolutely not. I told them some lies about picking up some work where dad left off, that you were working with me for another family from far away. We’ll iron out the details a bit more when we get there.” 

“Hmm. The story is in your hands, then. Don’t disappoint.” She nodded, understanding this was his way of saying “ _ I trust you _ ” without explicitly admitting to trusting her. 

Before the pair could take another step, a deep, guttural growl was heard coming from behind the trees along the forest path. They stopped walking, and turned to face where the sound had come from. Mariana squinted ahead, trying to catch a glimpse of eyes, or the shadow of something out there. Another rumbling growl was heard, joined by another two or three creatures’ growls. Just as Vergil put his hand on the hilt of his sword, the four-legged snarling beasts pounced towards the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that chapter posting is sort of sporadic, I wanted to keep things fairly regular but it's just not possible right now with all going on in my life :[ but all support is so appreciated, so thank you. I hope y'all enjoy when it does get updated, and I'll continue to work to get this all written! I've got a solid outline for the rest of the story, so I'm hoping that this will be a good guide moving forward.


End file.
